


Tom Ford

by shoegazerx



Series: Diamonds, Fur Coat, Champagne [3]
Category: Basic Instinct 2, Casino Royale - Fandom, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hints of praise kink, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough handling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/pseuds/shoegazerx
Summary: In which a particular luxury item leads to punishment.





	Tom Ford

The little black container felt heavy in his palm. Lined with a beautiful golden art-deco design and engraved with the iconic TF logo, the component looked almost untouched.

Adam took off the cap and twisted the bottom to see if it had been used at all. Barely, it seemed, the logo on the creamy product scraped off half of a millimeter.

Strange how he woke up that particular morning with a perfect sense of balance and strong affection for the man next to him. The little item in his palm seemed to be an irrational disruption in this perceived sense of balance. He knew Jean and he knew him better than anyone. Jean himself knew Adam inside and out, a reciprocal relationship as if locked in a binary system.

So, what was this feeling forming in his chest? Jealousy had never exactly been part of his genetic makeup. But then again, with Jean, everything fell into place. Like a house of cards perhaps, one little nudge and it all comes down.

To think he was only looking for a clean towel.

Adam stepped out of the bathroom and into the adjoining bedroom and found himself standing awkwardly halfway. LeChiffre was lounging with his tablet, an espresso in hand and wearing only his pajama bottoms. The love-hate relationship with Business Insider would have been amusing under different circumstances.

He noticed Adam’s movements of hesitation and looked up from the tablet.

Adam’s hand jerked up, the component clutched between forefinger and thumb. He didn’t notice any change in LeChiffre’s expression.

“Where did you find it?”

“In a random drawer.” he said nodding to the bathroom.

LeChiffre put the tablet aside on the bed.

“That was a long time ago.”

Adam let his arm fall to the side.

“What was her name?”

“Diana.”

Adam scoffed “Of course her name was Diana,” and looked at the component again “Diana and her shade, Cherry Lush.”

“Adam.”

LeChiffre placed the tiny espresso cup on the nightstand and started getting up.

“You are the-”

“Sit down.”

LeChiffre stopped in his tracks, his gaze locked on Adam’s and sat back down. He watched him slowly approach and place a hand over his chest, flattening the wiry hair there. He let himself be pushed against the headboard and Adam swung a leg over his thighs and settled himself comfortably on top.

“I’m curious” he said taking off the cap “if this is your shade as well.”

Adam twisted the bottom to reveal the glossy bright red lipstick. It seemed to have some iridescent pink undertones, visible only in the light. He thumbed at LeChiffre’s bottom lip and noticed a stifled curiosity and great arousal that much more visible due to his heterochromia.

Adam dragged the lipstick across his bottom lip in a thick, creamy line. His hand was steady but not particularly keen on keeping in the lines. He then went over the top lip, flattening the tip of the lipstick against LeChiffre’s cupid bow. Adam looked mesmerized by the sight; tiny chunks of lipstick broke off in the corners of LeChiffre’s mouth, there was red on his teeth and red flakes scattered on his tongue.

Adam leaned in and licked across LeChiffre’s lips, tasting the bitter chemicals in the component before opening up into a deep kiss that smudged the lipstick on his cheeks and chin. They looked like savage cannibals with a rather modern twist, the red staining the inside of their mouths and the lipstick forgotten to the side.

Adam pulled away and pushed LeChiffre back against the headboard. He raised to his knees and slid down his track bottoms.

“Open your mouth.”

LeChiffre did so and Adam pushed him by the nape. Leaning in, he licked along Adam’s cock and kissed the base of the shaft. The space between Adam and the headboard was too narrow for LeChiffre to make any other sort of movement, apart from taking Adam in halfway and sucking hard on his cock head.

Adam was already moaning in his fist, huddled over LeChiffre and leaning with all his might against the wall.

“Mmm, yes. Deeper.”

Adam pressed himself even more into LeChiffre giving the man no choice but to sink deep on his length. LeChiffre’s mouth was an agitated painting of red streaks, precum and slobber.

Without warning, Adam grabbed him by the hair, yanking his head backward and slamming it against the headboard. LeChiffre’s nose was running and the damaged eye was bleeding again, the watery red mixing with the mess around his abused lips. Red slobber had fallen in the space where the collar bones meet and mixed with the tufts of his chest hair. LeChiffre stood there, silent, waiting for further instruction.

“Look at you. You love my cock, don’t you? Show me how much you love it.”

Adam roughly guided LeChiffre’s head back, not letting go of the fistful of hair. He felt the man starting to shake under him and when he glanced over his shoulder, he saw LeChiffre was stroking himself fervently, squeezing his balls and twisting his wrist. Spurred on by the sight, Adam tightened the grip enough to hurt and held LeChiffre in place as he started fucking into the back of his mouth. Jean’s chokes and grunts were only a catalyst to his impending orgasm and as he moaned his heart out, relentlessly sliding his cock against Jean’s tongue, he felt cum spraying on the back of his thigh. Not a moment later, blobs of cum spilled down LeChiffre’s chin as Adam slowed his thrusts to a halt and let himself be cleaned thoroughly.

He weakly fell back down in LeChiffre’s lap and exhaled loudly. Adam felt LeChiffre’s hand come to his cheek and leaned in the touch.

“Adam.” his voice was thick and hoarse.

“Yes. Yes, I know.”

Adam gently ran his fingers over LeChiffre’s lips, a childish way to soothe. He imagined he was probably looking just slightly better. The lipstick had dried to a degree and the skin on his chin and cheeks felt tighter.

Adam cupped LeChiffre’s cheeks and leaned in. He rested his forehead against Jean’s and softly thumbed at his jaws.

“I know you can’t afford losing me. And I know losing you is not an option.”

LeChiffre gave him a rather chaste kiss.

“It seems we’re at an impasse. Whatever shall we do?”

He felt Adam smile against his skin.

“Stay together. What else?”


End file.
